User blog:Frederatorfan/Underrated Pages: Part 2
Welcome, children. It is I, Frederatorfan, a conniseur of Phineas and Ferb fan fiction and productions. As I am the most seasoned writer to exist on the website (as seen here), it is my duty to scout and find the other young bloods on the wiki that match my artistic talent. Recently, it has come to my attention that various young men have been forgotten to the ravages of time, their masterworks of Phineas and Ferb fan fiction going with them. It is my sworn duty to find the most delicious articles written by masters like yours truly, and bring them to the attention of the public. So, without further adieu, I submit... ''"A Dangerous, Deadly, Episode" The incredible, artistic title starts this one off nicely. Sure, there is an extra comma, but in my humble opinion, it adds to the artistic value. The story proper begins with Phineas walking up to "the clock tower." Where did this clock tower come from? It just adds to the swirling mystery of this moody and beautiful story. Waiting at the foot of the tower is a man dressed as a mummy, who informs Phineas of the Deadly Tomb of Doofonoshishi and the Horgux of Doofenoshishpi The Evil. Accesible, pronouncable titles like these make the story that much more enjoyable. Phineas accepts the mission to rid the world of the evil Horgux. The idea of Phineas accepting missions from mummy-men is an incredible base for many stories in the future (which sadly were never made.) Phineas brings his friend Isabella along, and they travel to ''Eygypt to begin their quest. What a most clever way to spell Egypt! I believe I am going to spell it that way from now on. Finally, they reach the tomb of Doofenoshipshpi, where a very dramatic scene occurs. Phineas and Isabella are almost killed by booby traps. The scene is so detailed, intriguing, and moody, that it makes you think that you yourself are in the sandy dunes of Eygypt. Suddenly, Phineas and Isabella are ambushed by the spirit of Doofonoshishi. He explains to them that a Horgux is a type of magical object, in which you place a remainder of your life. He goes on to explain that his three Horguxes are his sister's tomb, an immortal monkey, and a brick. The Horgux idea is brilliant, as it is implied that any shred of memories, including remembrances of other people, can become Horguxes. He goes on to say that they must throw his three most prized possessions into the lava in order to save the world. Next, the two travel to a Dangerous, Deadly Building. How Doofononshishi is connected to the building is a great post-story discussion point. I love these mysterious connections! They give you so much to think ''about! Phineas and Isabella desperately search the building's bricks, and you can really feel their desperation coming through the screen. Upon finding the brick, they use "the time machine" to travel back in time to ''Egyption, ''where Doofenoshishpi's sister is being buried. Upon sneaking into the ''Prymaid, most likely a large iron maiden, where the sister's tomb is buried, they rob the grave and return to There Time, which I assume is a time of day where people point at things of interest. To find the third Horgux, the duo uses a "Geogrpaphic Worldwide Immortal Monket Tracker". Their Monket Tracker leads them to Uncle Sabu, who is in possession of the Monket. They take the Monket without so much as a thank you, and leave India. The cruelty felt in the sentences of this chapter truly expands upon the characters of Phineas and Isabella in a most delightful way. Back in the Egyption Tomb, Phineas and Isabella are about to pour a sack of something into lava. What is in the sack? Most likely the three Horguxes! I love how the talented young artist behind this story makes you THINK! Suddenly, Doofenoshishpi turns out to be a traitor, selfishly stopping Phineas and Isabella from saving the world for his own well-being! The drama! The tension! I can't take it all! After a long, gory, and detailed struggle, Doofenoshishpi surrenders and is knocked out. Phineas and Isabella grimly proceed with the task of pouring the sack into the lava pit. All of the Horguxes, except for the Immortal Monket, of course, are decimated. To forget about the ordeal, Phineas hosts a party and invites all his friends. The story ends well for Phineas, but what of the Monket? Most likely, he is doomed to float in Egyption Lava for the rest of his endless life. What a relentlessly cruel and incredible story! With plot twists, adventure, and lots of exciting questions left behind, this is one heck of a story. I give it 10 out of 10 stars. Well, there goes another installment of Underrated Pages. You can read the story by clicking the link above. Until next time, this is Frederatorfan, signing out. Category:Blog posts